Do know how kill me?
by coolcarxyz1
Summary: Right after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Neku return home, but a new adventure begin. He'll need to find answer to this question:How did his friend die? and how is this relate to his own death. This is my first time on making a crossover and a story, so i could not say it not going to come out good since it my first time.


**Do you know who killed me?**

Prologue: Home sweet….home?

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey it me and i had problems with the first time making this and i now had edit it to be better then the first, but i can't guarantee perfection to all u who reading this but i hope u enjoy!

Neku Sakuraba was on a bus to his newest "mission" bored out his mind.

" _Why i'm i going t school in the first place again?" though Neku_

_"so i can save my friends." Neku answer to himself and remember what happen before coming to the bus_

_FLASHBA__CK_

He woken up in ally near a group of buildings; there were multiple graffiti in the wall that were in both English and Japanese text.

"So we're finally out of Traverse Town, right….guys?" Neku look around more but not saw his friend or Game Partner at all.

"They're still at Traverse town Neku" said a familiar voice *_play music Calling" (vocal by Leah) here*_

Joshua's voice came for top of one of the building with graffiti, sitting near a balcony and just being calm and wearing his usually white buttoned up shirt, his usually white shoe, and black jeans. His long blond messy straight hairs were not in face like all way and his blue eyes show some playfulness of a cat. He had his deck of playing cards that he uses at the Reaper Game, which meant that they should be up at their guard for all time.

"Joshua, what do you-wait I mean Yoshiya Kiryu and what do you by that their not here? "Ask the worried Neku.

He starred to wonder if they didn't make it in time and their time limit was up and that his partner Shiki, the ex-Reaper Beat, and Beat little sister Rhyme were forever gone.

"When I mean 'not' here I don't mean their gone and disappear, I mean they're still stuck at Traverse town for the movement."

"Oh, that good but what about use?" "What us, why are we doing here at Shibuya and what about them?" Neku said with more question to form.

"Before I answer the question you want me answer, you should take a look at yourself Neku" said Joshua.

Neku looked a nearby old window next one of the building and was shock to see that how wasn't looking like the 'Neku' people had seen him to be! Instead of his usually spiky orange hair, blue eyes, sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar, an indigo stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, a yellow sweatband on his left wrist, white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt, black with an indigo stripe outlined in gold which similar to the style of his shirt were gone. The only things that he had from his 'Reaper game' time his signature indigo headphones and his MP3 player around his neck.

Instead his hair was not so spiky but the color of the hair was Pure silver with orange highlights at his bangs and his eyes color were now pure red crimson with silted pupil. He was wearing black long sleeve T-shirt with his all pins that he use at the Reaper Game in a symbol of a cross. He was wearing an indigo Jacket with a Reaper symbol at the middle of the jacket. The yellow sweatband he wear was now black, much too skinny to be a sweated band and had a yellow cross that was too outline to the sweatband. He was now wearing black pants with indigo line at a vertical angle at each side of the pants he worn no belt but his shoe black with crimson lace.

"WHAT THE f**k, WHAT HAPPEN TO ME!" shouted the shocked Neku.

"I'll tell what happen" said Joshua "Even though was out of the game of the Reapers, you still have to solve something." "What do you mean? Is this another mission?" Neku asked "because i don't want to be any part of it"

"But you do play a part of since it about how you friend died and how YOU died" Joshua said. Neku then stop thinking for a few movement and then start to think.

_"but my friend die during some accident at...wait now that i think about, his body was never found and they said it was from some gas explosion that a occur...but there was any explosion that anyone occur and what does that have to do with how i died. I got in a gun fight against Joshua and that Reaper Sho Minamimoto when i was looking at one of the CAT mural. Wait. What Joshua and Sho doing there in the first place and how did he find Joshua? "_

"I won't think about too much for now but I'll explain the rules for this game, first look at both your hand".

Neku look at right hand and show a 0% on it, while the left hand showed 840 day and 45 minutes on it.

"Okay, i already know what the left had mean, the number of days i have till my time goes off and once it zero i die permanently and never exist again" said the annoyed Neku"but what with the number on my right hand mean, this is something new."

"Here how it play, you have that many days to find who killed and who kill your friend." said Joshua "The right hand the number of clues that you find out, sort of like a way to tell how far or close you have gotten, with me so are?"

"I guess so." answer Neku

"Good, now that timer means more than how long you live, BUT for me, your partner Shiki , Beat, and Rhyme life too, so no pressure okay" "Wait, if i run out of time them it game over for all of us!?" "I'm afraid so Neku." said Joshua

"now moving on, the good news that the timer run only on schools day so it stop when the school is close, but will go on when your close to a clue or your fight against an opponent. You sho-"

"wait" Neku interrupt Joshua "what do you mean school, why would i fight at school, and why would i go there any way since it has nothing to do with our problem."

"But Neku the school you'll go to wouldn't people a normal school, but a school for monster." said the clam Joshua

"YOU F**K**G SEND ME WHERE NOW" said the angry and yet also shock to death on what Joshua said.

"Now relax, there is a rule of the school that if any human enter their well get killed when they get discover, but luckily all the monster well be disgust as human, so it be harder to tell if you are to tell the difference between human and monster and beside…."Joshua then stop talking

"what do you mean beside, Joshua?" "There is a reason why you don't look like… will you" "Which is what-…. wait, please don't tell that I'm a."Neku said and realize what Joshua

" Yes you are a monster now" Joshua answered

"ARE YOU F**K**G KINDING ME, YOU F**AK*NG TURN ME TO WHAT NOW" said the now enraged Neku for what he was been told from Joshua.

"I know, I know but I had no choice since I couldn't get access to your body at all for some reason" said Joshua

"But don't worry, about being a lame monster since I choose the monster you are being from the personality that best fit you. Which is a Vampire"

"What about going out in the sun now that I'm a Vampire" ask Neku with a little less angry and more to his usually self.

"Well actually they don't and please let me speak because we don't have all the time to chat Neku" Joshua said.

"Sorry, try to take all this at my mind one at a time so can you cut to the chase and do some small talk to get this over with please." answer Neku.

"Alright to make thing short, you'll go to a private High school filled for monster since you are one now, you'll have till the timer goes off or it game over for all of use, and i also forgot that you can still use you Pin you collect form the game. Also, you don't have to worry about the Reaper since they all think were permanently dead. Now any question" ask Joshua.

"Yeah i do, do i have to worry about Holy water, what can i do as a vampire, and how do i go to my "new" school ant way? "Ask the curious Neku.

"No holy water won't hurt you but regular water does, so in your pocket their so some Herbs water that you can use so you can touch water directly. If you think that you have incredible speed and strength, than yes you can also make a bat wing blade form you're hand just by doing it too. This Pin i have in my hand allow you to change to a human form of you, but not what you were born human form, a human form of your vampire" Joshua then Throw the Pin at Neku.

Neku catches it and the image of the Pin was a black cross in a circle, Neku decided to try it on and when he look at his reflection again, his clothes look the same but his skin was mot as pale put a good shade of tan, his hair was more spiky and less straight, his hair was orange with pure sliver highlight at his bangs, his eye were at his usually blue non silted pupil eyes.

Joshua then through a book bag and said" Their so much to talk to you but i must leave now "said Joshua.

Before Neku can say anything Joshua grow angel like wing from his back, Neku stare in amazed and shock saw Joshua flew off at the distance*_ music Calling" (vocal by Leah) stops play*._

_And that where i'm ending the chapter here, so i hope the next one is good, i'll try to post another by the end of the week, but with the end of school coming, i won't have much time to do the next chapter, so be patience and wait, bye!_


End file.
